


Teatime with Techie

by thepastelforestprince



Series: Techienician fics [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matt joins, Techie and Mitaka have tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: I love writing these two, ugh. And I feel like Mitaka and Techie would be very good friends lol. Matt sure loves that cake. And he sure loves Techie, but anyways I hope you guys liked it!





	

Matt walked back to his quarters in a rush, trying to quell his raging fury at the Stormtrooper who had once again kicked his wrench. Jerkface. The door opened to reveal….Lieutenant Mitaka and Techie?

They sat at the dining room table, Techie pouring some tea for Mitaka, who looked rather shaken. Techie, noticing Matt in the doorway put down the yellow daisy adorned tea kettle, Mitaka following his gaze, his dark eyes landing on Matt, confusion crossing his features.

"Doph, this is Matt. He's one of the radar technicians on Starkiller, and he's my boyfriend," Techie murmured, gesturing to Matt who waved at Mitaka awkwardly. Mitaka released a small "oh", stood up and walked over to Matt, curtly shook his hand.

"Any friend of Techie's is a friend of mine," Matt said, and Mitaka smiled. "Likewise," Mitaka said, before sitting back down with Techie.

"Taka has had a rather bad run in with Commander Ren today, so I decided to ask him over for tea and cake. I hope that's okay, Mattie." Techie said, brushing some coppery hair from his eyes.

"No, that's absolutely fine…I can leave you two alone, if you'd prefer." Matt said, putting down his heavy toolbox, and turning to leave.

"No, no, no, please come and have tea with us!" Techie called after him before he got out the door, and Matt swung around, heading towards the one chair that wasn't currently being sat in, before flopping himself into it rather ungracefully.

Techie giggled softly at Matt, who smiled embarrassedly. Mitaka laughing as well. Matt hadn't really ever talked to Mitaka before, on account of only really being called to the Bridge on the Finalizer to rewire some calcinators, which he was getting better at.

Techie was probably there much more often, on account of his amazing computer fixing abilities, and also his hacking abilities. Matt was never not amazed at his boyfriend's talent.

"So, Lieutenant, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened with Lord Ren?" Matt asked, while Techie poured him a cup of the tea they were drinking, Earl Grey.

"Feel free to call me Mitaka, or Dopheld, there's no need for ranks here. I was once again sent to deliver news to Lord Ren and he didn't take it very well….I was knocked out for over a half hour and then one of the Stormtroopers woke me up,"   
Mitaka recalled, blowing softly on his steaming cup of tea, before taking a sip.

Matt grimaced, and decided to ask nothing further of today's events. Techie slid a plate of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and a fork over to Matt, who eyed it, feeling his mouth water.

Techie had always been good at baking. Matt was an excellent cook, as well. Techie always complimented his cooking, saying it was the best he had ever eaten. The cafeteria food on the other hand, was disgusting.

So Techie usually just ate Matt's cooking unless he was too busy to cook. On those unfortunate occasions he ate at the cafeteria. Matt dug into the cake, eating it ravenously while Techie and Mitaka laughed on. Matt looked up, cake crumbs around his mouth, one falling off back onto the plate.

Matt picked up the plate, licking it clean. "I take it you like it then?" Techie softly teased, while Matt grinned. "I'd sure say so," Mitaka laughed, taking another sip of tea.

"Would you like another slice, Mattie?" Techie asked, obviously combatting the urge to laugh, while Matt used a napkin to get the rest of the crumbs off of his face.

"Yes, please." He said quickly. eyes flashing in hunger, while Techie just smiled, cut him another piece of cake and put it on his plate. Matt ate it even faster than the first piece, which led to him hiccuping.

Techie and Mitaka giggled on while the room filled with Matt's _hic hic hic hics_.

"Try drinking water upside down, it actually works." Mitaka suggested, handing Matt a bottle of water. Matt sat upside down on the couch and drank, some water spilling out onto the floor. His hiccups did indeed stop.

"I'd love for this to become a regular thing, the three of us having tea and talking." Techie said with a smile. "I'd love to." Mitaka responded, and Matt nodded, trying to catch his breath from drinking all that water.

"How about we do this twice every week?" Techie suggested, and everybody agreed. Thus began Tea Tuesdays and Thursdays.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two, ugh. And I feel like Mitaka and Techie would be very good friends lol. Matt sure loves that cake. And he sure loves Techie, but anyways I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
